


Drabbles

by freeal



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>全职高手<br/>喻黄<br/>G</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 万年一眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全职高手  
> 喻黄  
> G

喻文州还非常年轻的时候，蓝雨内部可不像后来那样风平浪静。那正是百废待兴的时刻，爆炸后的广阔废墟中，黑洞风吹动一片片巨大、浓稠的气体云，各色原子在星体们身体表面刷刷流过，留下一丝痒意。稚嫩的星系相互碰撞挤压，企图达成不可能的妥协。

每一圈自转，喻文州都张开他那灿烂的、由氢氧精心捏造的眼睫，凝视每一个向他而来，又离他远去的行星。

动作不紧不慢的郑轩，小巧但载满重金属的卢瀚文……在那洪荒之初，他就在朦胧中见证了他们的形成。

喻文州又张合一次眼睛。这一回，郑轩的行星环已经淡出视线，变成细细一线。

这个星系，只是宇宙里极小、极小的一角碎屑。他没能见到的，又岂止很多、很多……

比如，他不知道。那颗轻盈的彗星，拖着长长的金色尾羽，他的名姓。

离他越近，金色的彗尾就变得愈加辉煌起来。

 

那是未知宇宙中偶发的一次初逢：

“你好——”

“你好——”

 

*

 

那是黄少天第一次来到蓝雨星系。

他以为，自己在这个宇宙里生来注定便要过着横冲直撞的流浪生活。

黄少天觉得自己是一个浪子。他骄傲地途径一个个星系，时而挥舞颜色惹眼的尾巴，叫目睹者在他下一次到来前都无法忘怀。

而当他独身飞行，他便缩成一个静默的小球。独行侠黄少天！从不绝对受制于任何星体的引力，不绝对属于任何体系。你看到了什么？你什么都没有看到！

但在宇宙的某一个角落，他穿过一片冰蓝色的星云，正向后抛落一身碎渣，他感到自己急剧膨胀，彗尾飒飒展开。正在眼前，蓝雨星系！它的中央正是喻文州，一颗年轻而稳定的恒星，安然开合眼眸，向他投来一道充满辐射的目光。

如果让黄少天解释他在自己神出鬼没的浪子生涯中，为何独独将蓝雨星系当作一个归处，他会不着边际地一通胡扯，告诉你：

 

因为在茫茫宇宙中，多看了我一眼。

完

 

 

 

[Don't panic](http://imglf2.ph.126.net/ukABFnIJcvuPCs5cE_NHhA==/3751498489699723919.jpg)


	2. 伊卡洛斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OW

然后那击中了你。它是寒冷的，彷徨无措并且痛苦难忍。你抽气接着吸气接着抽泣接着将额头撞在床板上接着抓紧被套接着眼泪流了出来接着嘴里变得黏腻接着一切停止。接着你发出一声哭号接着前后摇摆接着哭泣接着气流咯咯咯咯地在你鼻后某个地方来来去去。接着你逃下床去接着恢复如常接着两手交扭接着前后摇摆接着击打膝盖接着无声号泣接着前后摇摆接着穿上外套接着捂住眼睛接着前后摇摆。

这什么时候有尽头？什么时候，这才会结束？

你就和我一样。你跃出窗户，在十千米每小时的风速里急速上升到五十千米的高度。飞行从来都是一件危险而充满未知的事情，你必须时而低下头颅，迎接即将到来的风浪，或是弯动手指，分散危险的气流。第一次冲击是毫无征兆的，你无法理解脸上的泪水与喉咙里的尖叫，未曾经历过的寒冷席卷全身。第二次甚至更糟，你的手腕在自己嘴里血肉模糊，你却仍然感到胸口那个巨大的肿块没有化去分毫。你永远都不会习惯。

一千千米处已经相当寒冷，你不由得瑟缩起来，开始向下坠去。我也曾经在同样的境况下过，垂直坠落整整两千公里，我的身体结冰随后熊熊燃烧。“看啊，”我能听见人们漠不关心的评价，“多么黯淡。”因为他们已经凝视太阳太长时间。

持续的飞行会透支你的身体，精神，继而是整个生命。你很累。而是的，我现在就可以回答你，它终将迎来尽头。

我不会对你说虚假的慰藉之语。你我心知肚明，有一天你也会像我一样孤独，寒冷，彷徨，痛苦地死去。除了那一种死亡，所有的死亡都是寒冷的。我不会在那儿，任何人都不会在那儿，你必须独自面对。

可我也知道，在你接下来漫长与孤独的飞行中，会有那么几次，你飞得足够高，脚下的世界最终稀薄成一缕将近透明的薄云。充实的黑暗包裹着你，你几乎就要成功了。你飞得那么高，几乎就触碰到了太阳。

不是从几乎成功的经验，而是从失败中，我们学会了这一点：好机会不会接二连三。没人愿意独自死去，你对此自有打算——太阳遥不可及，狂喜的光芒却同样炙烈。无止尽的寒冷中，你将无法分辨它们的区别。

这就是为什么每一次你都用尽全力。你想着，如果无法抵达太阳的位置，那么你起码会死在追逐它的途中。

这就是为什么我爱你，我的朋友。即使分别良久，在我心中，你将永远是那一天，那座山顶上的那位年轻人——阳光透过橙色的耳垂，厚厚的草甸温暖并且沙沙作响。我们年轻且无事忧烦，肚子里塞满三明治与柠檬水，膝盖上各有一本好书，简直不能再快乐了。我在你耳畔如此低语感叹，你轻轻扇动眼睫，下一刻便站起来，撇下我，飞一般地奔往了太阳的方向。

一边微笑，一边向着天空大喊：“让我死去吧，我想不出更好的时机了！”

“如果你在那儿，就让我立即死去吧！”


	3. runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OW

你病了。他们是这样告诉我的。

 

那时我正路经洛威尔象限一颗D级行星。从刚刚到达的分析报告来看，它的各项指数都不值一提，只是另一块不起眼的石头。卡西尼人不能忍受静止的图像，分辨深浅不一的同色色块无异于酷刑，他们的艺术作品会在绝大多数地球人身上引起强烈的恶心反应。在这片空旷的宇宙中，美的定义总是在流动。而在我这双地球人的眼睛里，这颗小行星确实具有一种宁静和谐的美感，见惯了怪石嶙峋，这样的风景让人不由心生感激。

 

我把目光从观景墙收回，穿越数亿星系，回到面前的水杯上。这时我突然意识到，我并未离家很远。

 

泰勒医生还在说着什么，我没有注意听。象限与象限的交界处通常被认为是最为黑暗与危险的区域，很少有船只会选择常速航行穿过象限界线，即使如此，每邦联年失踪在这些灰色区域的船队仍然不计其数。

 

他们都认为我疯了，如果我没有猜错的话。我不能为此责怪他们。事实上，在航行最初的一段时间里，我确实曾经历过严重的精神崩溃。太空实在过于宽阔与寂静，在一点上，认知能力的局限反而是种保护机制。仅就人类而言，看到巨大海藻或是鱼类的身影就能轻易触发深海恐惧症，如果能够看穿黑暗，意识到四周这广袤无垠的空间将一直延伸到无限的远方，这份恐惧足以引发心脏骤停。

 

然后我又重新清醒了过来。我开始看到——感受到全新的东西。就像刚从高烧中康复的第一餐，就像第一次看到绿色的色盲患者。“我曾见过你们这些人无法相信的东西”，是的——巨大的鲸翼五从蜘蛛星云的副肢悬垂而下，仿佛一座倒置的星门；狄恩·马汀的歌声中，我指挥舰船在海盗与跨系游侠密集的火力中穿梭，这场战役中，邦联失去了极其珍贵的先遣部队，但我们得以全身而退；合成人在炸毁的殖民农场前流下眼泪，首席医官不得不在百忙之中抽身劝说她放弃移除泪腺的手术，并屈尊解说这个小小器官的重要作用；数万艘飞船聚集在荒芜的塔纳星系，在最近的安全距离内观测G940M超新星爆炸的全过程，那就像是太空中的汽车电影院，每个人都兴奋不已，不停摆弄早已调试好的观测设备，而爆炸就只是一瞬间的事——那一瞬间，临时开放的公共频段中，你可以听见上千种语言的欢呼和惊叹，G940M的光芒压过了整个星系，它的外壳迅速膨胀，冲击波扫荡路途中的一切物质，足足持续了一个月才开始衰退，那意味着足足一个月的派对，市集，甚至是秘密的会议……

 

所有的这些，他们都没有见到过，也就永远不会相信。

 

你病了，你看到的都是虚假的，不正常的，他们说，我们会治好它。我看着洁白的房间与衣物，叹了口气，调出另一组星图，系统已经开始下载新的语言包。可我已经见过这一切。拥有五感的人类认为四感是残缺的，他们没有见过拥有精神触觉的种族。不存在于色谱上的颜色，折叠或是拉伸时空的能力，升维或是降维的世界。这么多可能性，如果没有见过，甚至无法意识到它的存在。

 

不。我同时说道。这里与那里，都有人在哭泣。

 

我的飞船坠毁在人马悬臂里侧某个冰冻的行星上。我感觉不到痛苦，刚才还在大量失血的伤口变得像泥沙一样松散，一捏就回复了原状。我意识到大气里没有氧气，下一刻，我几乎能亲眼看见氧原子从脚下的冰层中浮现出来，两两成双。

 

我伸出手，冰雪便成了海洋。我向前一步，这水域便自动分开，露出底下坚硬的岩石。我回头望着困惑的护士，抽泣的亲人，感到无比平静与满足。如果他们能够看到我所看到，感受我所感受。此时，欢笑声在四周响起，我便又转回了头。

 

最挨近飞船废墟的角落里，首席医官给自己做了个大理石的小凳子，他一个人闷闷不乐地坐在那儿。领航员已经清出了一大片滑冰场，舵手试图创造生命。大副漂浮在他们所有人头顶，决心做出和他母星一样的大气穹顶。

 

而我转过身走向了行星外的宇宙。它还是一贯的黑暗，空旷与寂静。这片巨大的空旷里却蛰伏着千亿个星系。它就像是我自己的头脑，每次我想要拨开它的迷雾都不得其果。但它无时无刻不低喃着：我即所有。

 

在走回那座新伊甸之前，隔着百亿个星系，我向故乡投去了长长的一瞥。温馨的客厅。洁白的病房。无需恋家。

 

我在我的脑中。

 

我在那里，也在这里。

 

 

 

 

 

* I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. - Blade Runner


	4. 2013-14冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OW

冬天不是讲故事的时候。

仲夏夜才有的梦，蚊帐下一闪而逝的错觉，蒲扇边出口即忘的怪谈。讲出故事，然后就这样了。它浮到空气里去了，飘走了，扩散了。就算是夏日中最后一朵玫瑰的香气，又能缠绵多久呢。

 

……他们将船拖上冷如死星的石子滩。

海退得更远，到处都干燥、轻缓。收起的渔网扣在篓子底下，闷住今年最后一丝新鲜海腥。更靠门的地方，整齐堆放着优良的木柴，随着群星挪移，它们将一批批被运入四处随意陈列着酒肉、甜食的室内。炉火重新燃起，急速扭曲的弦乐告一段落，一两道或精致或粗陋的花边甩过，城里姑娘带走上臂最为坚实的水手*，去海滩并肩散步。

两个人望望灯火通明的舞厅，又望望远处废弃的灯塔，谁也不说话。

 

……在那灯塔里，居住着超过五个流亡者的尸骨。通宵达旦，他们用贝壳舀饮海水，不时吸进海藻，缠到了喉咙附近的骨节上面。月色皎洁时，他们又沉进昏暗的海水，拨开繁茂水草，观赏不同年代的沉船，互相倾诉自己乘此良舟所进行的伟大冒险。他们希望这是历史，烟斗更该载入史册。如果他们中的任何一个还剩超过三节手骨，就定然要将它刻在海底朽木，荒岛灯塔。见鬼的海，见鬼的浪，见鬼的塞壬。

冬天，亡灵听见海的对岸的舞步声，听见森林中熊的鼾声。冬天，是长夜独坐，长篇赘述：此生，我是不满意的**。或者反之。

冬天没有故事。所有应当自发膨胀的细节，在冬天里，都裹挟灰尘凝成了冰冷的结晶。

 

……他们将它架到火上烹煮。一开始它沙沙地鸣响，然后化了，流下去扑灭了火。

石子滩当然还是冷的，静的。它是地球上的死星。石子间只有一团不可名状的浆糊。故事当然也不在那儿了。

 

* 《冰岛渔夫》

** 嘉宝


	5. 2014夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OW

一旦空气开始烘炙皮肤，久未提起的旧事的香气便禁不住那热度，透骨而出……仲夏夜之梦！夜晚的音乐自然是十分曼妙，纤细的旋律随着香气盘旋，好像随时要断掉一样……

 

水手似乎是随着这天的第一万道潮水而来的。他徐徐迈上沙滩，金色的眼睫间存有湿冷的水汽。这里有一个故事。他抬起手摸上自己的心口。一个故事，尚未出口，就已经被讲述者遗忘了。  
他开始出汗，浅色眼睛也被浓郁的色彩灼伤……树下年轻的商人向他递去陌生的果实，红熟果皮下轻而易举堆积起的糖与养分，使粗粝苦涩的手指变得黏腻。

一个故事。他说，只要一个故事来交换。

 

……在那座遥远的灯塔，有那么多未曾被月光照亮的角落。为海难所击败的亡灵们不曾有一刻忘记瓦尔哈拉之梦，蜜酒！烤肉！无穷无尽的狩猎……那渴望足以驱使他们动用几百年的时间移动一根胫骨，拼凑自己残破的尸骨。接下来的几千年，在海藻间搜集哪怕一小片木屑……残破的瓦尔基里逐渐回复了昔日丰美的英姿，傲踞于幽灵船头，破海而出！可曾记得粗豪与忧伤并存的船歌，曾久久萦绕在他们妻子的唇边……伴着那歌声入睡的孩子也已化作白骨！

在驶入瓦尔哈拉的大殿之前，亡灵就开始了醉生梦死的聚会，每一轮饮酒的致辞都以海拉的荣光开始。如果要庆贺生命，又何必站上这腐坏的甲板……爬满寄生贝类的铁锚重重抛下，引起一道道永无止尽的回响。瓦尔哈拉已被遗弃。炭火冷透，荒破的大殿中没有一丝美酒香气。一时间，亡灵间只有骨节的吱呀声在尴尬地传递……奥丁死了！诸神黄昏后，便是冷寂的漫漫长夜，同那些卧在灯塔角落的夜晚如出一辙……空洞的眼眶中流出咸涩的海水，亡灵们想要再次死去，想要化作齑粉，和脚下死去的瓦尔哈拉融为一体。

悲恸的船歌声中，一只温暖的手抚摸着他的指骨，恰似日夜洗刷他尸骨的温暖洋流，将他从永夜中唤醒。那是一只曾穿过了纷繁的花边、油腻的甜食、不知好歹的舞伴，紧紧握住了他的臂弯的手……

我原谅你。她说。

 

水手将果核埋入脚下的泥土。在阿波罗的恩宠中，它将很快苏醒。而当它破土而出，脆弱而鲜嫩，随着暖风微微摇摆着，不会有任何严酷加诸于身。极光之下是从没有过这样的夏天的……白日的最后一波热气就要随着海水退去了，商人从橄榄色的皮肤上抹去一小片细密的汗水，看着水手信步走向海岸，温咸的海风翻开额上发丛，吹过由冷峭北风凿就的鼻梁。胸口里再也没有什么东西，他已经讲出然后忘记了。渐弱的日光下，一两道纤细的歌声随着香气飘浮……然后，轻轻断开了。

是啊，就像那墙沿上的最后一缕日光。当商人定睛再看，他已经不在那里了。


	6. papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OW

“你知道，就像他不会死一样。”  
“他会的。什么让你产生了这种想法？”  
“他们都在这么说：不可战胜之人！宁折不弯的勇士！”  
“噢。”  
“你不这样想吗？”  
“当然不了。”  
“可他的强硬举世皆知。”  
“怎么说？”  
“他的笔尖游走在荒山野岭，在战地，在斗兽场。他描写人克服自然的险恶，战胜野兽的蛮力，穿越战争的硝烟。什么都不能让他停止脚步。”  
“这么说，他也该战胜死亡？”  
“即使被打倒，也仍未被战胜。”  
“不如说从一开始就注定了败局。”  
“啊，你为什么说出这样的话？！”  
“一个人不会对手下败将的墓碑念念不忘。”  
“我不明白。”  
“从一开始他的脸庞就笼罩着死亡的阴影，正是因为他知晓落败不可避免，才在小说里一次次演练这个过程。才加倍重视人如何斗争。”  
“你在暗示他畏惧死亡吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“如果一个人胆怯，断不会将这个话题一次次提起。他直到晚年还在与旷野和海洋搏斗。连海也无法将他战胜。”  
“我不认为他胆怯。”  
“啊，你已经对这个话题感到乏味了，是不是？不要敷衍我，让我为他辩驳！”  
“很好。”  
“真的，那可说是再光荣不过的人的一生。”  
“是啊。那他后来呢？”  
“……”  
“怎么了？为什么不说话？”  
“恐惧，我的朋友，恐惧抓住了我的舌头。”  
“说出来吧，这里只有你和我，没什么能伤害到你。后来怎么样呢？”  
“我不愿说。”  
“说吧。”  
“他自杀而死去了。”


End file.
